The present invention is a chemical dispenser, preferably for dispensing chlorine or bromine to pools, spas, and hot tubs.
Prior art chemical dispensers are used to dispense chlorine or bromine into the water of pools, spas and hot tubs. These prior art dispensers typically float on the surface of the water or sit on the bottom of the pool, spa or hot tub to dispense chemicals from solid tablets. However, these prior art dispensers usually do not indicate when they are empty and need refilling. The operator usually must check the dispenser by retrieving the dispenser from the pool, opening the dispenser and checking to determine whether the tablets are exhausted and the dispenser needs to be refilled. Because of the bleaching and/or corrosive nature of chlorine, if the tablets are not completely eroded, the task is not pleasant and indeed may be harmful or damaging to the skin unless gloves or protective gear is worn. A visual signal that indicates when the dispenser is empty or almost empty would be useful.
The present invention is a chemical dispenser, preferably for dispensing chlorine or bromine to pools, spas, and hot tubs. The preferred embodiment comprises a buoyant vessel connected to a sea creature-shaped dispenser vessel by a line. The sea creature-shaped dispenser vessel comprises a buoyant shell and a cargo chamber. The cargo chamber comprises an insertion port and a permeable surface. The permeable surface comprises a plurality of dissolution ports.